Taste of Innocence
by StarbuckStar
Summary: Takes place after Walker's revenge. Ste&Doug are over. Brendan comes back and so does a new mysterious man from Brendan's past. Ste's in danger. Oh, and Walker comes back to spice things up even more. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, just a reminder that this story is NOT EDITED so therefore you may find a lot of mistakes. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter though. **

**Taste of Innocence**

Brendan was back, big, strong and confident as he remembered him to be. The only thing is, he wasn't. Ste was a mess. After their breakup, Doug left and Ste had to deal with the aftermath of what happened alone.

Walker holding a gun at him and Brendan jumping in to save him is a scene that did not stop haunting him, not for a minute.

After what happened, Ste didn't know if he could ever trust Doug again. There just have been too many lies and deception for their relationship to work. And with the guilt of Riley's murder hanging on his shoulders, Doug just couldn't stay. Brendan too had left. He needed to get away, to stay close to his family and come to terms with what happened. Ste was left alone, without Amy and the kids, without Doug, and without Brendan. He never truly dealt with what happened, not properly anyway. He just kept on going. The deli was all his now which meant extra work, and extra work he did. Work was what he lived for everyday, what he woke up for in the morning and what he thought of before falling asleep at night. But when he slept, the nightmares came: Walker and his gun pointed at him… the gun going off. Sometimes he woke up before the bullet was fired. Sometimes the bullet would hit him and he would wake up feeling its pain tear its way through his body. And there were worst times, when Brendan would step in front of him and the bullet would hit him, sometimes in the chest, sometimes between the eyes, it differs every time, but he would always end up staring at Brendan fall, watching as life slowly deserts his body and his blue eyes stare back at him, lifeless and dead.

Brendan was back. The news did not sit well with him. It bothered Ste that he didn't know how he felt or how to deal with it. Was he happy that Brendan was back? Was he angry? What did he feel exactly? He decided it didn't matter and continued working.

At sunset however, Brendan walked into the deli. Mrs. Ruth thanked Ste for her order and he stiffly smiled back at her as she left. Brendan walked closer. Ste was nervous; he didn't want to look at Brendan so he looked down and continued working.

"Hello Steven."

"Hia," Ste replied casually, "Welcome back," And then quickly added, "How can I help you today?"

Brendan was staring right at him. Ste could feel his gaze penetrating his very soul, and suddenly a whole bunch of different emotions piled up inside of him until he couldn't contain them any longer. Anger, fear, longing… but worst of all was the bitterness. He finally raised his face and stared back at Brendan. Two sets of blue eyes looking at each other. Ste's eyes were full of challenge, anger and bitterness. Brendan's were full of longing, sadness and other unreadable emotions.

"So what would it be?"

"Steven we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ste stated sounding harsh and emotionless.

"Yes there is." Brendan sounded calm, collected and Ste hated it.

"I don't want to talk Brendan. Things happened and they're in the past now. There's nothing we need to talk about. "

Brendan's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something but then quickly changed his mind. "Fine. If you don't feel like it now we can talk later."

"What would you like?" Ste asked again.

"Surprise me."

Ste didn't argue and proceeded to make a sandwich, one of Brendan's favorites, without even thinking about it.

Brendan waited silently watching Ste prepare his meal.

"Here you go" Ste finally handed him his order. "I would make it a welcome home present but the business is struggling as you can see." Ste tried to sound casual and actually managed to crack a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ste accepted the money then turned back to work, completely ignoring the tall man behind him. Brendan waited few minutes more before leaving.

Only after he heard the door close, did Ste allow himself to relax and let go of the heartfelt sigh he's been suppressing. He raised his hand to his face and watched it shake uncontrollably.

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

Two men arrived to Hollyoaks that same night. Wearing suits and looking grim, they entered the bar and ordered drinks. The oldest was limping and pain was evident on his face. When the drinks arrived, he took long sips from his, and putting the glass down with a bang he asked, "You called Brendan?"

The younger man nodded, "Yes Sir. The meeting is set for tomorrow."

"Good," The man seemed content, "Tell me what you have on him."

"All the family is out of the country, his sister, kids and ex wife."

"So he has no one here."

"Not really. Except for of an ex boyfriend he has no one."

Max Maddler raised his eyes. He shifted his stiff leg, pain slowly subsiding courtesy of alcohol. "Did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes. Steven Hay. Everybody calls him Ste. He owns a small Deli."

"Well what do ya know. I thought the day would never come." A smile crept to Max's face. "Go on, tell me more."

The man shrugged his head as he took a quick sip from his drink. "They say Brendan's obsessed with him. No one messes with the boy or he answers to Brady himself. However, the two have been separated for quite a while now. There are also rumors of Brendan abusing the kid while they were secretly together before the word got out about him being gay."

"Interesting," Max said slowly, "Do tell me more, everything you know about Brady and that kid. But before that, call Leny and tell him I'm not going to the meeting tomorrow. There's something I need to do and tell him I need him to do something for me."

While the younger man was busy making the call, Max smiled as he gulped down the rest of his drink. The notion of having something Brendan cherished excited him and soon the smile turned to a laugh, one that attracted everyone's attention, but Max was far too excited to care.

"Steven Hay! What do ya know!"

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

Next day was slow. Ste was finally considering the offer to sell the deli. At the end of the day, he hanged the closed sign and proceeded to clean up when the door opened and a man stepped in.

"Sorry we're closed."

"Sorry to hear that."

Ste turned around and saw a middle aged man, tall and dark. The man limped inside. "I was quite hungry and hoping to get a bite."

Ste smiled. "I guess I can make an exception. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes I arrived here yesterday," the man smiled back, "I have some business here."

"Well, welcome to Hollyoaks. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything with meat."

Ste smiled and proceeded to make the man a sandwich.

Max kept staring at Ste. He was disappointed. Really disappointed. He thought Brendan could do better. What was so special about this thin-boned boy. Sure he was pretty and has beautiful blue eyes but nothing striking.

"Do you know Brendan Brady?" Max suddenly asked and watched as Ste froze. It took him few seconds to recover. Ste shrugged, "who doesn't. Everybody knows Brendan."

"I heard you two were close."

Ste tensed and he eyed the man suspiciously, his eyes suddenly frightened and untrusting. "That was long time ago. We're not anymore."

"I see."

"Anybody would be crazy to get anywhere near that man," Ste muttered before he continued to work. Suddenly he wanted the man to leave. He was scared but didn't want to admit it.

"Ah so you're not an item anymore."

"No we're not" Ste snapped, "Could we stop talking about Brendan please?"

"Do you still care about him? Max asked calmly, ignoring Ste's outburst and his apparent discomfort.

Ste stared at the man angrily, "Not that it's any of your business but no. I don't. Now do you want your sandwich or did you come here just to talk about Brendan?"

"Don't get mad," Max smiled. "Do you mind if I test your honesty?"

Ste looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Max got his cell phone out of his pocket. Called someone and told them to "send it". He then handed Ste the phone after playing a video he just received.

Ste watched dumbfounded at first. It looked like a deserted place with a bunch of men standing there. They were talking but Ste wasn't able to hear what they were saying. And then he saw him. Brendan was there talking to the men. The video was shot from behind him and slowly a gun was raised and aimed at Brendan's back. Brendan seemed unaware of this as he continued to speak with the men in front of him unfazed.

Ste's eyes widened, "what's going on? What're you doing?"

"What's going on is simple." Max told him ever so calmly, "This man will kill Brendan Brady unless you do what I ask you."

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"This is no joke Steven," Max smiled, "Brady will be shot in five minutes unless I give an order to stop it."

Ste panicked. "Stop it. Tell them to stop it right now!"

"Not before you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" Ste said in desperation.

Max watched those blue eyes wide and alive with fear and panic. This boy was willing to do anything for Brendan, just as he suspected then. "Kiss me!"

Ste couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Kiss me," Max repeated, "A kiss to save Brendan's life."

"Are you for real?"

"The clock is ticking."

"Two minutes left." Max raised his phone and waved it in front of Ste.

"Please don't."

"You know what to do if you want to save him."

Ste couldn't think. Panic was all he felt. "Fine."

Ste leaned in and placed a peck on the man's lips.

Max didn't react, "You call this a kiss? Really Steven? Fine it's up to you." And he turned to leave.

"No wait! Ste left the counter and stood in front of the man. "You asked for a kiss and you got one."

"A real kiss Steven. One similar to those you and Brendan shared."

Ste hesitated. Max could tell he was thinking whether or not he was serious.

"It's too late anyway, Brendan's as good as dead now. I wi…"

The man's words were cut short by Ste's leaning closer and kissing him. Warm lips covered his and the slightly opened mouth was his for the taking. Max took his prize. He grabbed Ste's shirt roughly and with force he slammed him against the wall, pressing his lips against his harder, tasting him, devouring him. He could feel the boy struggling for air under him but he was blinded by crazy passion.

Ste struggled to get away. Finally he pushed the man with all his strength and Max finally budged. He stepped back. His eyes were glazed with hunger as he stared at Ste. Both men were breathing heavily.

"Well," Ste finally said.

"That was good," The man then called someone and told them to stop. He then looked at Ste and smiled. "You just saved Brendan's life."

Ste closed his eyes in relief.

"I'll be seeing you Steven."

Ste leaned against the counter, his body suddenly too weak to support him. He watched as the mysterious man left, an ominous feeling spreading through him. This was not over. It was only the beginning of something ugly and dangerous and all Ste wanted was to run.

TBC

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A tremendous thank you goes out to everyone who took the time to review my story. Another unedited chapter. Please excuse all the mistakes you might find. **

**Taste Of Innocense**

**Part 2**

Ste's first thought after calming down was to call Brendan. He had to make sure Brendan was really okay. Still shaking, he grabbed his phone and dialed Brendan's number. It seemed forever before he heard an answer. As he heard Brendan's familiar voice, relief swept over him and he closed his eyes in thankfulness.

"Steven?"

Ste's mind was jolted into alert. "Brendan, we need to talk. You're okay? Are you okay?" He was out of breath and cursed himself for not being able to keep the shakiness from his voice.

Brendan narrowed his eyes, Ste's voice worrying him, "Steven what's wrong? You okay? Did something happen?" He had just left the meeting place, got inside his car ready to start it when his phone rang. A hint of excitement washed over him upon seeing Ste's name appear on his phone, but when he heard Ste's voice, worry replaced all hints of thrill he had initially felt.

"I'm ok," Steven replied, "I need to talk to you. It's important Brendan."

"I'm a little busy now Steven, Can it wait?"

"No," Ste snapped, "I need to talk you to you now," he pleaded urgently, then whispered, "It's not safe."

Brendan was really worried now. "Ok, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Meet me at my flat."

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

Ste started pacing the floor of his flat restlessly. He had locked the door and windows but that didn't make him feel any safer. _Dammit, what's taking Brendan so long?_

Ste was at loss. He knew he had to tell Brendan about what happened but he also knew that once he told him, Brendan will get mad, and if Brendan Brady got mad you never know what he might do. Ste was afraid that if he told him, Brendan would do something crazy and that he'll end up being hurt or worse. But Brendan, Ste decided, had to know about those people - about that man. He was with them and they might try to kill him again. Ste must warn him.

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

Brendan went to his own flat first; he needed to make sure the money he just received was safe. After putting the money in the safe, he left to go to Ste's, however the moment he locked the door, he heard a voice, a familiar voice, one that he hasn't heard in years.

"Hello Brendan!"

"Hello Max," Brendan replied before he even turned.

The two men stared at each other and smiled- a smile devoid of any emotion.

"It's been too long since I saw you Brendan. You look good."

"Thanks. I'd say you looked good too but I'd be lying," Brendan quipped, "I was expecting you today," he added evenly, "I was disappointed."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Max's smile never faltered. He limped closer to Brendan.

"I see your leg still bothers you."

"It never stopped bothering me."

"Sorry to hear that. Really," Brendan said with clear insincerity, "But I must dash. See you around." He turned and started walking away.

"I wanted to come to the meeting," Max raised his voice, "but I was quite hungry."

"I would've invited you for dinner," Brendan kept on walking.

"I heard there was a nice deli nearby. Went to check it out."

Brendan stopped.

"Nice guy who owns it. What's his name again? Steven was it?"

Brendan felt his heart skip a beat. "If you've hurt him, I swear to God…" Brendan seethed without turning.

"Now why would I hurt a nice boy like him?" Max's smile widened. He walked closer to Brendan and stood in front of him, their eyes met.

"In fact I played a little game with him."

Brendan's rage was mounting but he kept silent staring at the man in front of him with a look of despise and contempt.

"I heard you two were close. I was surprised to tell you the truth. I mean I knew what you were, obviously, but I never thought the day would come when you'd admit it. So I was thinking this guy must be real special. To tell you the truth I was disappointed. Real disappointed. I mean the boy was pretty and all, but there was nothing special about him. Thin, young and gullible. You could've done better."

Brendan remained silent still. His knuckles however turned white as he continued to clench his fists, harder and harder, as if preventing them from attacking the man in front of him by sheer will.

"So I played a game with him. I asked him if he still cared about you and he denied it. That's when the fun began. You see, I showed him a video of the meeting you just had with the men, and showed him the man behind you holding the gun and pointing it at your back. I told him, 'Steven, this man will kill Brendan unless you do what I ask'."

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! I swear!" Brendan couldn't contain his rage any longer and grabbed the man in front of him by the collar. Max held Brendan's fists. "I asked for a kiss."

"Brendan froze and his eyes widened, unbelieving.

"A kiss to save Brendan's life, I told him," Max continued with a smile.

Max could smell Brendan's fear now and that thrilled him.

"When he kissed me," Max still held Brendan's fists and could feel his body stiffen, "When I felt his lips on mine; when I tasted him, really tasted him, that's when I understood. I understood why him." Max yanked Brendan's fist, pulling him closer, their faces now inches apart. He could feel Brendan's hot, rage-filled breath against his skin. Looking into his eyes, Max continued, "He tasted of innocence, of purity, simplicity and kindness. He tasted of all the things we've lost, you and I, the things we secretly long for and crave. I understand now Brendan. I understand why you're obsessed with him; why you'd fight for him; why you'd protect him; why you'd die for him. I kissed him once and I couldn't let go," Max laughed suddenly finding humor in what happened, "He had to use all his strength to pull me off of him," Max raised his hand and touched his lips tenderly, "I could still taste him, his sweetness."

Brendan was breathing heavily now, his eyes clouded with rage and the desire to hurt the man standing in front of him, but a memory of a woman's face, pale, gentle and smiling stopped him. He closed his eyes and brought his breathing and rage under control with sheer force of will. When he opened them again, he almost seemed his old calm and confident self; almost. "I'm only going to say this once Maxy. You touch him again, and I'm gonna kill you. You go near him again, and I'm gonna tear you apart. I'm gonna finish what I started years ago. "

"Don't worry Brendan; I don't plan on killing him. I'm only going to take him away from you."

"Maxi," Brendan said coldly, "I made a promise long time ago that I'm not going to hurt you again, but I'm telling you, if you touch a hair on Steven's head, I'm gonna forget I ever made such a promise. Actually," Brendan paused, "I already did." He leaned closer and whispered in the other man's ear, "For him I killed a man, and I never regretted it, not for a second. So, don't test me. Stay away from him."

This time Brendan walked away without looking back. Max watched him leave, his smile quickly dissolving into a dark and grim look, one that exposed his true self: a man willing to do whatever it takes to avenge his past. He will destroy Brendan Brady. The man who was once his best friend is now his enemy. Their once friendship was forged by blood and ended by blood. However, blood was not enough… not for him. He came to take back what Brendan stole from him long ago, and to make him suffer, like he suffered all those years of his life.

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

Brendan was finally here, Ste opened the door and Brendan stepped in. Before he could say a word, Brendan had pulled him towards him in a tight hug. Ste was surprised but he didn't pull away. Being in Brendan's arms and feeling his warmth and presence made him feel safe and secure, and for a moment he just allowed himself to be held. For a moment neither man said anything, they just stood there in each other's arms, content to have each other safe, a feeling that both of them knew would not last.

_"Don't let go," _was what Ste desperately wanted to say.

**TBC**

**Reviews are very much appreciated **

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


End file.
